Archduke Leopold Wilhelm of Austria
, ca. 1650, Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna)]] Archduke Leopold Wilhelm of Austria (January 5, 1614 – November 20, 1662) was an Austrian military commander, Governor of the Spanish Netherlands from 1647 to 1656, and a patron of the arts. Biography Born at Wiener Neustadt, he was the youngest son of Holy Roman Emperor Ferdinand II and Maria Anna of Bavaria (1574–1616), daughter of William V, Duke of Bavaria. His elder brother became Emperor Ferdinand III (1608–1657). Leopold served as a general in the Thirty Years' War and the Franco-Spanish War (1635–1659). During the latter, the Spanish-Low Country forces under Leopold Wilhelm lost the Battle of Lens in an attempt to recover the city in 1648. Later in the war, he sallied forth from the Netherlands on two occasions; on the second, he successfully seized a number of northern French forts in February–March 1652, forcing the French to withdraw forces from Catalonia to reinforce their northern frontier. This assisted Spanish forces in Spain in recovering Catalonia from the French-backed Catalan rebellion. Even though Leopold Wilhelm lacked the canonical qualifications, he was invested - with the help of his father - with a number of prince-bishoprics in order to provide him with an income. Unqualified as he was, he officially only held the title administrator—nevertheless realising the full episcopal revenues—of the prince-bishoprics of Halberstadt (1628–1648), Passau (1625–1662), Breslau (1656–1662), Olmütz (1637–1662) and Strasbourg (1626–1662). In 1635, Pope Urban VIII authorised him to become the prince-archbishop of Bremen, but due to its occupation by the Swedes he never gained de facto power. He died at Vienna in 1662. Patron of the arts When he assumed the government of the Spanish Netherlands, Leopold Wilhelm, being a great lover of art, employed several painters from the Antwerp Guild of Saint Luke, including the great Flemish painter David Teniers the Younger, who he not only employed as a painter but as keeper of the collection of pictures he was then forming. With the rank and title of "ayuda de camara," Teniers took up his abode in Brussels shortly after 1647. Immense sums were spent in the acquisition of paintings for the archduke, including paintings by Frans Snyders, Pieter Snayers, Daniel Seghers, Peter Franchoys, Frans Wouters, Jan van den Hoecke, Pieter Thijs, and others. A number of valuable works of the Italian masters, now in the Vienna Museum, came from Leopold's gallery after having belonged to Charles I and the duke of Buckingham. He commissioned the British painter John Michael Wright to travel to Cromwell's England, and acquire art and artefacts. When Leopold returned to Vienna, the pictures also travelled to Austria, and a Flemish priest, himself a first-rate flower painter, Van der Baren, became keeper of the archducal gallery. Leopold bequeathed his gallery to his nephew Leopold I, and it became imperial property. It is now part of the Kunsthistorisches Museum in Vienna. When the tomb of Childeric I, an early Merovingian king of the Salian Franks and father of Clovis I was discovered in 1653 (May 27) by a mason doing repairs in the church of Saint-Brice in Tournai, it was Leopold Wilhelm who had the find published in Latin. Ancestors Further reading * External links |years=1631–38}} |years=1628–48}} |years=1635–45}} |years=1626–62}} |years=1625–62}} |years=1637–62}} |years=1656–62}} Category:1614 births Category:1662 deaths Category:17th-century House of Habsburg Category:17th-century Roman Catholic bishops Category:Austrian princes Category:Bishops of Strasbourg Category:Field marshals of the Holy Roman Empire Category:Governors of the Habsburg Netherlands Category:Grand Masters of the Teutonic Order Category:People from Wiener Neustadt Category:Prince-Bishops of Breslau Category:Roman Catholic Prince-Archbishops of Bremen Category:Roman Catholic Prince-Bishops of Halberstadt